


Apathy

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Lonely wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Jon tries to find Martin in the tunnels below the Archives before it's too late.  However, Martin doesn't want to be saved.





	Apathy

_“And how does that make you feel?”_

_“I don’t care.”_

Jon hesitated for a single breath before he darted up, racing to the trapdoor and into the tunnels below the Archives, barely remembering to grab a flashlight before he fled into the darkness. He had to get to Martin in time, he _had _to.

The tunnels filled Jon with that same foreboding feeling, and he could hear echoes of the warning that told him to leave, that he shouldn’t have come back, that he should have just _listened,_ but he ignored them all. He had something more important to race toward now, and no darkness or monster or Entity could stop him.

Despite the maze in which Jon found himself, without a clue to a destination or a map to guide him, he made out Martin’s familiar voice trailing through the passages. Perhaps the Beholding was guiding him? Or perhaps it was something else entirely. 

“Martin!” Jon cried, running faster and ignoring the burning in his legs. 

He emerged into a large, empty chamber soon enough. Martin stood near the center, beside a strange contraption and a man Jon immediately recognized as Peter Lukas. He’d never seen him before, but he knew his identity with complete confidence, either by descriptions in statements or by some supernatural knowledge beamed into his brain.

As he stumbled through the threshold, Jon again yelled, “Martin! Please – don’t.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, no sympathy in his voice. Lukas, meanwhile, busied himself with the contraption, as Martin walked over to face the interruption in their plan.

“I’m here for you. I heard your tape, and I…” Jon struggled for breath and to keep the tears from welling up in his throat. “Don’t do it. Please. Whatever _this _is… it’s not worth it. It’s not worth sacrificing yourself over.”

“Maybe you think that,” Martin snapped. “But for all your knowledge, you have _no idea _what’s going on here.”

Jon stepped forward, reaching to take Martin’s hands in his own, but Martin immediately moved backwards, out of range.

“Please… I don’t know how to keep going without you,” Jon begged.

Martin chuckled, but there was no warmth in his voice.

“I’m sorry?” Those words sounded a hollow, mocking approximation of an apology. After shrugging, Martin turned and made his way back to Lukas, then faced Jon again, one last time. “But the truth is, Jon:

“**I don’t care.**”


End file.
